


Speak the words I want to hear

by MrsRidcully



Series: Prompts from Aces and other assorted drabbles [12]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Cupcakes, Dorks in Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, during and after O.I.F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: It started as all things do simply. A smile, a hand on the shoulder, a shared MRE.





	Speak the words I want to hear

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from the divine Aces_Low “Do you not like when I look at you like that? Walt / Doc
> 
> I do not own these characters, ideas from HBO show

 

_ Lay beside me and tell me what they've done _

_ And speak the words I wanna hear to make my demons run _

_ The door is locked now but it's open if you're true _

_ If you can understand the me then I can understand the you _

_Metallica Unforgiven 2_

 

It started as all things do simply. A smile, a hand on the shoulder, a shared MRE. Docs mask of snark and indifference slipping when he sat alongside Walt. The sharp remarks and lips downturned in a scowl replaced by a soft hesitant smile, while commenting on those in charge the caustic remarks remained but when addressing Walt a gentler tone crept into Tims' voice.

Walt liked how Tim’s eyes would seek him out in the gathered Marines, it made Walt feel grounded and secure. The infrequent touches and words had Walt wanting more, wanting to get Tim away from prying eyes and touch more than just a sleeve arm or shoulder. To know what those soft whiskers would feel like pressed against his own lips. To be able to let his hands wander where he had only dreamt about.

Walt believed his feelings for Tim were reciprocated with a certainty that frightened him, but the regimented and Iron clad homophobia of the Corps had effectively shut down any hope of Walt finding out the truth.

Walt enjoyed what he could of the Medic, the chance to talk or just stand alongside the man sharing a quiet moment when the chance prevailed itself.

Waiting in Kuwait for the return home, a marine lost it and shot another at an impromptu football game, Doc had been in attendance and he with another medic had tried to save the young man's life, 

Walt had heard about the incident through the grapevine and had fought the urge to go to the Medic on his return home.

Walt managed to wait a grand total of four days, he had paced his small apartment and tried to keep himself occupied but he could only clean so much and he had just about fixed the oil leak in his truck.

This was stupid, he should just call Tim, they were friends now right, it was after midnight but he was not going to sleep unless he did something.

Pulling his phone out he dialled Mike, on the four ring Mikes grumpy voice answered the phone.

"Wynn, speaking, you better have a good reason for calling this late" Mikes voice grumbled down the line 

Walt smiled "Aww Mom don't be mad, " 

"Don't be a wise ass puppy, why are you calling me this late?"Walt could hear Mike opening the fridge and the sound of Mike pouring something

"Umm well" 

"Spit it out, Hasser" 

"So do you have Tims phone number by any chance " Walt fiddled with his lip, worrying a piece of dried skin 

"I do, and why would you be wanting to talk to the good Doc?" Walt swore he could hear a Smirk in Gunny's voice.

"Just want to check in is all, he kind of looked out for me after the shit went down" Walt spoke the truth

Walt could hear Mike make a hum down the line "You looking out for him, that is a good thing Walt, maybe you two could finally just fuck and get it out of your system and stop making the rest of us suffer with you Noble mutual pining bullshit" 

Walt had to hold back a gasp "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Gunny" 

He could hear Mike take a sip of something "Well if you believe that Hasser I got a bridge to sell you, just tell the man will ya" 

Walt wondered had he been that obvious while they were in Iraq, he had been careful, 

"Stop thinking Walt, I only guessed because a similar situation had come to my attention, just be careful and discrete, your both still enlisted, and we shall act like this conversation never happened "

"Gunny" 

"No Walt, Ill send Tims number through call the man" 

with that, Mike hung up and Walt was left staring at his bedroom wall. What the fuck had just happened.

His phone beeped and as promised Mike had found and sent Tims number through. Walt stared at his phone taking a deep breath he dialled the number 

"Bryan" Tims curt answer nearly had Walt hanging up 

"Hey Doc umm Tim its Hasser,  sorry did I wake you"

"Hasser" Walt could hear shuffling on the other end of the line "No just sitting reading, What can I do for you" 

"I hope you don't mind the call I kind of asked Mike for your number" Walt could hear Tim snort back a laugh

"Tell me did you get the same lecture I did " 

Walt held his breath for a moment was Tim admitting, no wait "Um are you talking about the sort of lecture your dad might give you" Walt was heading, not wanting to embarrass himself if he was wrong

"Yup, the man has been all out of sorts since Brad said he was going to accept the posting with the Royal's, his  normal meddlesome nature needs Colbert to temper it I fear" Tim sounded mellow if a bit sad

“You Ok?” 

“Straight to the point Walt” Tim chuckled softly “OK is such a relative term, but to answer your question Walt I am getting there , spent the first two days home drunk, ,  but all that go me was a hangover, and still wondering what the fuck I am doing with my life” there was a faint bitterness to Tims tone.

Walt took a deep breath before plunging headlong “ Do you want some company, better to share the misery, well that is what mom said” 

Tim was quiet for a moment and Walt nearly backtracked and took back the offer when Tims' voice broke through Walts internal panic, 

“You want to?” Walt hoped it was not his imagination but Tims' voice seemed almost hopeful.

“I would not have offered if I wasn't,” Walt was already searching for his keys while he spoke, “give me your address and I will be there soon.” 

Tim rattled off his address and then spoke softly “What are we doing Walt?”

Walt laughed “Your guess is as good as mine of Warrior Healer “ 

“Oh Fuck do not start with the Warrior Healer bull I got enough of that from Rudy” but Tim actually laughed it was a nice rich sound and Walt felt good that he had caused it.

__  
  


Tim's place was in a quiet neighbourhood 30 minutes off base, his small bungalow was set back from the road surrounded by a lush if somewhat overgrown garden, and an unruly hedge making the place a private quiet oasis.

Getting out of his jeep Walt snagged the bag of cupcakes he had picked up on a whim thinking Doc may enjoy the over the top indulgence of Double chocolate stuffed cupcakes  

As he got to the poach the front door opens and Tim stood there in a pair of long gym shorts and loose Shirt, Walt took a double take gone was the bandana he had grown so accustomed to seeing. Tim looked like he had not slept properly in days his frown had slipped to a hesitant smile at Walts approach. 

“Hi” Walt held up the bag of cupcakes “I come bearing gifts of chocolate gooey goodness” 

Tims' mouth twitched into a smirk “Well I suppose I better let you in then” He stood back holding the door open, 

Tim lead Walt into his small sitting room , it was furnished in way that surprised Walt, he had always thought Tim’s place would be ultra modern with, sleek lines and white walls but that was not the case, Two large dark  leather chesterfields were centrepiece of the room and the furniture was an eclectic mix of new and old the wooden floor was covered in a dark red Persian rug , old French movie posters dotted the walls, The room was lit by stained glass lamps giving the room a warm glow .

There was an old faded copy of Fear and Loathing sat on the armrest of the Chesterfield,  Walt dropped down onto the sofa, holding the bag of cupcakes out “So you want to eat cupcakes and tell me whats going on” 

Tim leant against the archway that leads to the kitchen his eyes unreadable, “did you want something to drink?” 

“I think given the circumstances maybe coffee, or we could go with Milk to dunk the cupcakes in” Walt smiled hoping to lift Tim’s mood

Watching Tim head into the kitchen Walts sat back further on the couch, letting his head drop back onto the headrest he sighed, OK he was here now, what is the grand plan Walt think

Walt had not realised he had closed his eyes until he felt something cold bump his chest, Tim stood next to him with a large glass of milk in both hands, 

“Thought you were coming over to keep me company not fall asleep on my couch” The snark had no bite though, Tims smile took away any bite to the words , Walt sat forward taking the glass out of Tim's hand , and smiling a little when the Medic sat down alongside him, close enough that their elbows were touching.

Walt heard Tim take a deep breath “Why are you hear Walt, really” 

Rolling his head on the headrest he looked at Tim’s profile he looked tired a tiredness that only comes from dealing with and seeing the epic stupidity they had dealt with in Iraq, placing his glass on the side table Walt turned sitting sideways facing Tim 

“I heard what happened after we shipped out, the shooting at the ball game, I was worried about you,” Walt ploughed on “You may not understand this but you have kind of become a big deal to me” Walt felt his cheeks heat up at the admission.

Walt could see Tims brow scrunch up at the admission turning his own head so it was facing Walt “Walt I am fucked up, I hate the military and all it stands for one minute and the next I am itching to get sent off again” Tim closed his eyes as he spoke , Walt could see his lashes were damp with unshed tears “ I am so damn angry most of the time , I am tired of it, tired of being disappointed and disgusted by what I see, ” 

“I get that Tim, but I also get why you're feeling like this, believe me when I say your not fucked up, your human you know, your allowed to get pissed off and upset by what we have seen and been through” Walt sighed and reached out a hand to pat Tims' knee 

“Besides your angry snarky scowl is part of your Warrior Healer mystique” Walt had to grin at the scowl Tim made as he said it, trying to duck back when a Tims' hand came up to playfully shove Walt in the chest. 

Tim smiled at Walt  his eyes had taken on a fond look that Walt had only seen briefly when Tim was caring for the children, it was an unguarded look one that showed the soft soul that Walt knew Tim had, 

Tims' hand had not moved from Walts' chest his fingers had curled slightly into the material of Walt’s T-shirt, his eyes roaming Walts face “Why do you always  look at me like that ?” Tims' voice had dropped down to whisper 

Licking his lip Walt wanted to say, I look at you like that you, dumb fuck because I am in love with you, but self-preservation and nerves made Walt hesitate and look away from Tims gaze and look at a picture hanging on the far wall “ What way Tim?” 

Walt let out a breath as Tim moved so he was leaning over Walt “ Like I am something special, important to you, you would give me those looks back in the sandbox” 

Walt could smell Tims aftershave and a smell that could only be described as Tim, this close he could feel his breath on his face and he was fairly certain little Walt was taking an interest in the proceedings 

“Do you not like when I look at you like that? Do you want me to stop” Walt had to bite his lip to stop from making an unmanly squeak when Tim leaned right into his space, his body pressing down on Walts slightly sprawled form?

“Now Did I say that, no I did not, What do you want from me, Walt” 

Walt felt his resolve slip and his brain check out when he reached up and yanked Tim into a kiss, “I want you dumbass” he muttered as he kissed Tim, 

For a moment Tim held ridged over Walt his eyes going wide in shock and then-then squinting as he smiled into the kiss “Really” 

Walt sighed “Or we could forget this happened and I could take my cupcakes home and I could  drown in my embarrassment alone”

__  
  


Running a hand through Walts' hair Tim looked at Walt unasked question mirrored in his eyes “ “You really want me, you want all the shit that comes with me,” 

“I want you, and I’ll keep wanting you, over and over. I will tell you until you believe me, without any doubt in my heart I will always keep wanting you” Walt spoke from his heart, knowing that Tim needed the truth needed to believe this was what Walt wanted.

Kissing Tim again Walt felt the other man relax against him, “I'm going to hold you to that Walt”.

 


End file.
